Duke
'Appearance' Height: '''3'7 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Orange '''Markings: '''None '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Almond shaped eyes that are hazel in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Dreads run down that is seen on echidnas, front dreads have a metal piece in each one, hair runs in several directions, almost scruffy like '''Other noticeable features: *'Cybernetic Arms:' Heavy duty grade cybernetics, meant for taking heavy hits in combat. Moves slightly slower than the standard arms *'Cybernetic Legs:' Heavy duty grade cybernetics, meant for taking heavy hits in combat as well as built for last long wear and tear, much heavier than the standard legs *'Cybernetic Chest Plate:' Heavy duty grade, help balance out the weight of his cybernetics as well as some form of protection in the chest area Overall clothing style: Wears a black tank top along with a pair of dull green pants and standard grade black boots that are covered in metal 'Personality' Likes *Hanging out with the troops *Training *Exploring and mapping out new areas *Making maps Dislikes *Doing task he doesn't want to do *Fighting *Losing battles *Organizing papers Fav drink: Tai Chi Smoothie Fav food: '''Pot Roast '''Personality: *Gentle *Intelligent *Gets nervous easily *A bit jittery sometimes *Friendly and Kind *Charming *Easygoing *Hard-working *Sociable *Understanding to others *Cowardly 'Abilities and Skills' Strengths: *Very knowledgable *Excellent at navigation and maps *Very approachable *Kinda a heavy hitter Weaknesses: *Cybernetics can short out very easily *Can't fight long range well *Unable to swim *Slow due to heavy cybernetics 'History' *Born to Halibur and Seri-Sa *Found out early on he was quite smart *Parents pushed him hard in schooling and training *Start to befriend people, ending up meet Zig and Zag who revealed him to a 4 year old Fangs *Very much interested in her because she was not an echidna, managed to win her trust and the two became best friends *Fangs left to go back home when he was 14, kept some of her personal belongings as a keepsake *Graduates cadet school and quickly works up to the rank of Commander *The legion returns back to the island *Gets Tier-Ra under his command and befriends her *Dingo takeover happens, help fight the against the dingoes and defend the remaining echidnas *Reunites with Fangs and meets Berserker *Civil War happens, fought on the Frost Legion side *Whole Enerjak event happens, loses his cybernetics but regains them when he stays with the legion under Eggman's control now *Becomes very fearful when Lien-Da becomes Grandmaster, never trusted her to begin with *Was the one that set Fangs and Berserker free when they were legionized *Found out some important information for Fangs' quest in reviving Nails *Was part of the Albion attack, teamed up with Fangs to try to take down Lien-Da *One of the few legionnaires not captured by Thrash *Decides to run off to the Northern Tundra to help the tigers, being the highest officer left in the legion, gives control to Mary-Ka and promotes her to Grandmaster *Infection plot happens! *Has to help rescue kitties from Seth and COBRA, successful on that mission *Starts to work his way into getting back into the legion due to missing being with his kind *Starts trying to win Mary-Ka over due to them being similar, is successful. She helps him return to the legion but has a rough time because he's a traitor *Accidently mindwiped by Mary-Ka when he finds out about certain things, almost zombie-like for a while until Keyla-Ni restores some memories *Did the no pants dance with Mary and end up knocking her up *Gets into a nasty fight with Fangs, hurt badly. Resolved when Mary interferes and reminds Fangs how inportant she is to Duke and that she was being a horrible friend *Whoops, Sai-Ka is born too early *Helps rescue Number back after Terra kidnaps him back *Gets Sai-Ka back from Zepher and spends a lot of time caring for her *Was on a mission with Sel-Mei and ran into Pravus and in a panic, made a deal with him that involved killing the bat legionnaires and eating them or else Pravus would take Sai-Ka away *Attempts to try to fix that by talking to Discordia *Pravus show up to claim his end of the deal since Duke failed, events lead to Pravus and Discordia attacking the legionnaires *Some strange echidna shows up by the name of Sade Argus and gets Duke out of his deal... wait did Pravus say something about us all going to hell when we die? *Another strange echidna shows up, turns out its the Goddess of Evil, Pandora who talked to Sade/Argus and soon chaos ensues *Oh god the dead legionnaires are back and they aren't exactly nice.... wait there's Fangs too! *Expect she was cursed and now is a wrathful and vengeful kitty. Pandora puts her in a pact with Duke and now has his own pet demon *Attempts to help Kay-Ti with dealing with Ethan, one of the dead that came back, he failed miserably at that *Start to do research on demon pacts so that he can keep Fangs in control but at the same time making sure she has as much freedom as possible without breaking the pact *On the verge of figuring out how to 'summon' her *Sends Fangs off to fetch something for him on the mainlands...goes missing for a while *Fangs comes back as he grows weary of Kay-Ti's sudden change in behavior, they both stalk her *Turns out she snogging Henk, Dirk's twin who's just bad news, Duke heads back to the base but is unable to tell anyone as Kay will murder him if she finds out he ratted her out *Decides to use Fangs to scare Henk off the island, but fails and ends up summoning her and changing her into her demon form *Kay-Ti manages to scare Fangs off and locks Duke up for summoning a demon in the perimeter of the base *Gets scolded by Mary-Ka and has an arguement with her over his pact with Fangs *Out of all the stress and the situation with Kay and Mary, break his pact with Fangs *Trying to just keep himself busy with paperwork to forget the fact he doomed Fangs *Wonder who left that note that ratted Kay out???~ *Very much focus on his work lately as well as caring for his daughter as of lately, pretty unware of all the new members as of late 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Made him several years back but forgot about him. Brought him back after I realized he wass a good character *Not as much has change in his story *Used to have a crush on Fangs but then changed it so they were just good friends Category:Main Characters